The King's Ward
by Universe Creator
Summary: "Protect the weak and defenseless, for they are unable to do so themselves." It was the most basic principle of the knight's code. It was the very foundation of her rule as king. This is the one time her honor, and her honor alone, has worked against her. War is no place for a child. They know nothing about him. Even so, the boy fights his own battle: The battle for her heart.
1. Ch 0: Raining Night of Fate I

Disclaimer: Ufoutable would have been in charge from the start if I was.

* * *

><p>Saber remained a stoic statue beside Kotomine Church's gates. Her emerald eyes glared past the wall of down-pouring, icy water to glare at the darkly-clouded sky above. The rain poured down in a relentless shower, a harsh drumming on the simple, yellow raincoat.<p>

_It seems something well _did _come out of wearing this embarrassing garment. _Saber conceded, in her mind, Shirou's small victory over the battle of her attire, though she would never voice her opinion if asked. _However, this weather is befitting such an occasion as meeting with someone as…disturbing as Kotomine Kirei._

"Mama…" The Servant of the Sword's ears perked up. Through the rain's harsh rumble, she heard the weak cry that brought her from the beginning of her reflections once more. A child's cry. "Mama…"

Saber frowned, checking to make sure no enemy, visible or not, was anywhere within the vicinity. When her piercing green eyes spot movement from the hazy mist and veil of descending water, her muscles tense, leaving her back as rigid as a board. Only for her eyes to widen, her stomach plummeting to the cold pavement at her feet.

The child was slumped in his walk, stumbling every few steps. Drenched and shivering, his clothes were tattered and filthy. Even through the rain, Saber could hear the boy's heavy breathing as he drew nearer, walking in a generally-straight path along the street to her. Saber only blinks watching him in confusion and concern-mixed-astonishment.

"Child—" She calls out when she feels he's close enough, only to be cut off by her own gasp as the child pitches forward, his legs giving out.

His knees hit the ground, but Saber manages to catch him before the rest of him spills onto the street. She reels back when she sees the boy up close, realizing with a small amount of horror that the boy's face is very near skeletally-thin. His body, likely in the same state as his face, is shivering to beat trembling leaves.

Her automatic instinct is to help this child. Something old but never forgotten, even in her attempts to be the perfect, emotionless king, writhes in her gut, perhaps the only thing she was ever able to express, if solely through action. Saber bites her lip as the deep voice of her father rings in her ears, bearing one of the many principles of the knight's code, one that had shaped the very core of her reign as king.

"_Protect the weak and defenseless, for they cannot do so themselves, Arturia."_

Automatically, her thoughts turn to her Master, and of the War they both were only about to begin fighting. She barely knew the man—no, he was more of a boy—but if he bore Emiya Kiritsugu's name, perhaps he would share some of his views as well, as she could only hope he did not. Regardless, Saber stands from where she kneeled on the street, quickly marching back to where her post was self-determined with the small, shivering body held tightly against her.

Deciding it could do no harm, Saber makes up her mind to set the child down, quickly removing her lent raincoat, and wrapping the soaked-through child up as best she can in the far too large, plastic thing, hopping that it would provide what little protection there was to offer and perhaps a minimal bit of warmth. It wasn't like her armor would rust, and her spiritual-manifestation, as well as her Dragon-core, meant that she had a very difficult time even feeling cold, let alone catching sick.

"Saber, what happened?" After endless eons of waiting that passed in the blink of an eye to her, the blonde looked up through the bangs plastered to her forehead with her unchanged, stoic expression. Shirou stood next to her, now holding the black umbrella he had brought for himself in the preemptive case of the current downpour over both of them and looking at the bundle in her arms. "What's that?"

Saber only shook her head, taking not that the Tohsaka mage was also starring at her from around Shirou's shoulder, under her own umbrella. "We must get home quickly, Shirou. I will explain there."

Shirou look baffled, but his eyes shifted to a solid look of trust, and, after a moment's hesitation, he simply scratched the back of his head with an unsure but earnest smile. "Uh, okay…I guess we should hurry home then, huh?"

Saber nodded her agreement, unconsciously clutching the hidden child closer to her. She could feel the piercing gaze of the much more careful, experienced magus of the Tohsaka boring into them both. With nothing else to say, they followed Shirou's suggestion, Saber taking up the rear point once more despite Shirou's half-hearted protesting, and not failing to notice the pig-tailed girl's stolen glances to her as they made their way.

Then, disaster struck. From the mists, came the fairy's giggle, and a candy-laced voice dripping with venom, and behind a violet-donned fairy was a mammoth of muscle and bloodlust.

"Hello again, mister; this makes it the second time that we've met…Right, Berserker?"

Only one word could register in the blonde Servant's mind, her eyes wide in the jarring shock that rolls over her, even greater than her madman's killing intent.

_Irisviel… _

* * *

><p>AN: AAAND cliffhanger! Sorry, sorry; I couldn't help it. :) So, what do you think so far? And before anyone asks...NO this will NOT be a Shirou x Saber. There are too many of those as it is.


	2. Ch 0: Raining Night of Fate II

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night

**A/N: **The mistakes in my OC's sentences are deliberate.

* * *

><p><em>Irisviel…<em>

She was the younger likeness of the imprisoned angel with whom Saber saw the first sights of this city, but there was no mistaking that look in her eyes, in the curve of Irisviel's smile. Cold. Cruel. Not empty, but something that could never have come from the child-like innocence of Irisviel.

_Kiritsugu… Then…but that's impossible…She should be a young woman by this time. _

Heedless of the Servant's thoughts, the young girl curtsies, seemingly heedless of the cold rain pelting her, and confirms the blonde's cold fears with one sentence. "Good evening, my name is Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern…"

The waiting street is deathly of its silence, and Saber only now notices that the others are frozen in fear, terrifyingly mesmerized by the smell of blood and death and the appearance of the tide and true monster before them all.

"Well, then, hope you're ready to die! Go get 'em Berserker!" The little girl's face lights up with glee as the motionless beast springs to life, crushing the street underneath its weight as it lunges.

Every muscle in Saber's body is screaming for action, to come to defense, to meet that beast's charge. She only barely registers shoving her still unexplained charge into her Master's unsuspecting arms as she passes him in a blur, cutting off his surprised call after her, perhaps to stop her, not that she could.

There was an enemy to defeat, people to protect, and the king took up her sword once more, answering that call.

* * *

><p>Shirou looked once more into the room beside his own from its open doorway. The light pouring in from the hallway bathing Saber in its glow as she sat Japanese-style by the occupied futon. The futon which held the now-peacefully sleeping child.<p>

Shirou bit his lip, but continued on his way before Saber could look up and catch him. His mind wandering back to what little he remembered of the battle they had only just left behind, and the only proof he had was the missing piece of the mark on his hand and the child being watched over by the solemn knight that rescued him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Saber, W—!"<em>

_Shirou doesn't get time to finish calling out to the passing streak of blue and gold, his slow mind trying to catch up as his arms fumble with something shoved into his chest. Amber eyes blink as Shirou dumbly takes in the sight and feeling of a drenched Yellow Banana raincoat as whatever is in it shakes. From cold or fear, Shirou couldn't guess, not when all he could think about was the distinct feel of something light and alive in his arms, not with the sound of strained, muffled breathing reached his ears._

"_W-What…?"_

_His attention is drawn back to the street at the sound of rough stone strapping metal, an ungodly note combined with the breaking of crumbling cement, watching as sparks fly between Berserker's weapon and Saber's invisible sword._

"_Saber! Sa—" The sound of feeble coughing as the thing in his arms gives equally weak shakes with each one cuts him off and he tsks. "What the hell?" quickly readjusting the bundle in his arms, his umbrella long forgotten from where it fell in the street, Shirou makes quick work of beginning to unearth Saber's hidden—_

"_Wha…What the…a…a kid?"A thin, pale, fever-colored face with glazed, empty eyes gazes back at him from the opening he had managed to make. Shirou grits his teeth, covering him back up. "Tohsaka!"_

"_E-Emiya-kun?!" Rin doesn't have time to say more, as Shirou steps forward, grabbing her hand in an iron-grip._

"_Tohsaka, we have to run. Now."_

"_W-What are you talking about, you idiot?! That thing is obviously interested in us. If we move, Saber might not be able to—!"_

"_A kid's life is at stake, we—"_

* * *

><p>"…Are you even listening?"<p>

The redhead shook his head, trying to clear it as the snapping voice of the girl in front of him brings him back to reality, both of them sitting at the table of the lit but otherwise empty living room. "Uh, sorry, Tohsaka…Did you say something…?"

Rin's eyebrow twitched as she shot him an irritated glare. "I asked what you were going to do now."

Shirou sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno. This Holy Grail stuff is only just beginning to make sense to me, and now I'm going to have to drag this kid into it."

Rin arches an eyebrow. "So you're keeping him?"

He frowned. "I sure as hell wouldn't trust him to Kotomine. Besides, Saber's the one that found him; she should be the one to make the call. Anyway, the kid looks like he hasn't eaten a good meal in his life, and he might catch a cold from being out in the rain, if he isn't sick already. I wanna make sure he'll be okay before we make any kind of final decision."

"How will you explain him, and Saber, for that matter?"

Shirou grits his teeth, glaring at the tabletop in reply. "I'm all ears for suggestions on that one. Fuji-nee's going to chew me out."

Rin smirks, giving a small, amused huff and a shrug, flipping a pigtail behind her with the flick of a wrist. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to help you."

Shirou chuckles lamely, a finger scratching his cheek. "I thought you'd say something like that…By the way, I never got to thank you for your help tonight…You're a good person, Tohsaka." He dips head, and Rin's cheeks flame.

"Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere, Emiya." She crosses her arms, indignantly trying to save her pride.

Shirou simply chuckles and regards her with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>Saber sighed, moving to re-wet the drying cloth on the boy's head with the cool water from the basin beside her. His chest was rising and falling evenly, and his fever seemed to be marginally less severe, but the blonde still worried, severely so after seeing the boy's torso as they changed his clothes—a young Shirou's old shirt that was at least three sizes too big and an equally big pair of boxers (the latter's band at least made so that it fit his smaller body <em>somewhat <em>reasonably).

Shirou had dried him with several towels, changed his clothes, and even giving him a cup of broth and a piece of bread once he'd woken begging 'Mama' for food, quiet weakly. After giving him some strange, dark-purple liquid, the boy had passed out near-immediately.

While it was comforting to know that Shirou was, in fact, the complete opposite of opposed to this arrangement, the blonde could not and would not ignore their situation, one in which a child did not belong. Her only hope was that Shirou had some sort of idea as to a solution, for there was not a demon in Hell that could make her hand the boy to that former-Master-turned-'supervisor'.

For once, her honor worked entirely against her.

_Saber…?_

_Yes, Shirou? _The blonde looked up; the blinking of her impassive green eyes the only sign of her surprise at the rather hesitant-sounding voice of her Master in her mind. Perhaps he stumbled upon the mental-connection by luck or accident, so she responded softly.

_W-Wow, I can't believe it; Tohsaka was right…Oh, sorry, um, could you come to the living room?_

Saber obliged, slipping silently from the room, making sure to leave the door very slightly cracked in case the boy woke. At least that way, the light would tell him that he was not alone in a strange place. She followed the thrum of her Master's faint mana signature, finding him sitting Japanese-style across from the Tohsaka magus at the table.

"You called me, Shirou?" She sat down to the left of her Master, looking coolly at their smirking enemy as she addressed him, her shoulders tense.

The redhead in question rubbed the back of his neck, glancing between the raven and the blonde with nervous eyes. "Yeah…well, the thing is Saber, um, what do you think…about us keeping him?"

Saber lowered her head slightly, steeling herself, before turning to Shirou with steel in her eyes. "I do not think it is such a good idea, to be frank. After all, we are treading upon the fields of approaching battle."

"I…see, but—" The sharp look suddenly pinning him cuts him off.

"However, my oath as a knight states that I must protect those who are unable to protect themselves. As such, I am not averse to offering him shelter, at least for the night."

Shirou smiles softly. "Good to hear…but, Saber—"

"What Emiya-kun is trying and failing to say is that we have come up with a plausible solution, Saber."

"Oh?" Emerald meets aquamarine across the table, Saber regarding her guardedly while Tohsaka looks utterly bored. "And what is your reason to so willingly collaborate, Tohsaka?"

Rin grins, a cat-about-to-eat-the-canary grin. "I propose an alliance, Saber-san."

This has the blonde arching a brow. "And the conditions?"

"It's simple really; Archer is and will be out of commission for days, while you, thanks to Emiya-kun's quick-thinking, are as perfectly fine as you are going to be in your incomplete state. Emiya-kun is also about as raw a magus as one can get. I can teach him magical lore in the downtime between battles while Archer could remain here on guard-duty and watch after your new guest. I propose this alliance remain withstanding until we are in the final stage of the War, when only three remain."

Saber looks at her, her expression unchanged, though her voice reveals her confusion. "Why would you benefit from such a position? Besides having the security of another Servant's fortitude in place of your own weakened protector, I see no reason for you to offer such assistance of both yourself and Archer."

Rin's face hardens into a mask of indifference, anger burning in her eyes. Saber remains cautious, sensing the animosity is not aimed at them. "The fact of the matter is that I'm the Second Owner of Fuyuki, and it's my job to make sure innocents are involved in this War as little as possible. Based on that logic, it would make more sense for me to ask that you take him to Kotomine, but I don't trust the Fake Priest as far as I could throw him. Therefore, the next best option is for me to offer my own services to help you keep him safe." She sighs before continuing. "Do you have any objections, Saber?"

Saber shakes her head. "No, I see no reason to refute your proposal. It benefits both of us greatly and removes one of our biggest dilemmas for the majority of the contest. I shall leave my Master for a final decision, however."

At this, they both look to Shirou, who simply stands from his seat, offering Rin a hand with a warm smile. "Well then, I look forward to working with you, Tohsaka."

Rin blinks at him for a moment before regarding him with a small, amused smile. "See to it that you don't cause me too much trouble, Emiya."

Whatever any of them would have said next will forever remain a mystery, as the sliding door chose that moment to open, revealing a shy and confused looking blonde boy in clothes far too large for him. They all freeze, watching him as he walks into the room with a disgruntled pout.

"Mama? Ma—Mama!" The boy's face lights up like a Halloween jack-o-lantern as soon as sky-blue eyes alight on his fellow blonde. Without hesitation, he walks to her and drapes himself across her lap, throwing his arms around her neck in one smooth motion and nuzzling her cheek with his head.

All three of them freeze with eyes locked on the little boy, but Saber by far looks the most surprised of all, her arms stiffly out at her sides, with her eyes as wide as dinner plates as a bead of sweat trickles down her face.

_A memory; the ground littered with child-corpses, blood-soaking the ground and staining the hands of a monster, an abomination. At his side was the sole survivor. He ran to her, begging for salvation as he clung to her. He was sobbing tears of joy._

Slowly, the blonde relaxes and carefully, very unsteadily, places her hands on his back in a loose hug, the shock melting away, leaving only pure dumfounding and confusion. The tension leaves her in the rush of an unanticipated sigh, and the tension of the room lifts with the secret signal.

"…What's…going on?" Shirou mutters under his breath as he shares a look with Rin. The Tohsaka magus simply shrugs, watching with curiosity. Shirou turns with a perturbed smile and decides to address the boy currently attached to his Servant. "Uh, hi there…Are you feeling better?"

Slowly, the boy peels himself from Saber and half-turns to the redhead.

"Ah—" Shirou stiffens, with a chill rolling down his spine at the look on the boy's face. It was…like he was insignificant under that _bored _look that somehow bordered a glare. On top of both of those, the boy managed to frown…it was formidable. "Sa…Saber…"

The Servant frowns, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and gartering his attention. "Be at ease. He's an ally, little one."

"Huh?" The boy's big blue eyes blink, looking between Saber and Shirou, the latter a still distrusting glance, before nodding once. He clambers out of Saber's lap to sit Japanese-style beside her, quickly hooking his arm with Saber by grabbing her elbow. He turns to half-hide his face in her shoulder, whispering something in her ear and pointing at Rin, who, in turn, glares at his finger.

Saber blinks, but nods with a microscopic smile. "Yes, her too."

The boy huffs and yanks away his arm to cross them both over his chest as he looks past her, into the kitchen, with a pout.

"Wait, he speaks Japanese?" Shirou interjects.

"Yes," He answers for himself in Japanese. "And Eng-wish, mister." He adds, in English.

Shirou blinks. "I…see…Would you mind answering some questions for us?"

The boy frowns, arms still crossed as he looks at Shirou, but nods before turning to glare at a spot past Rin. "Go 'head."

"Alright," Shirou smiles and takes the liberty to sit back down, making sure to keep a small bit of space between them both. "Let's start with some easy ones. What's your name?"

"Kei. I don't gotta last one."

"Kei-kun, then…how old are you?"

"Uh, "The boy casts his glance to the ceiling, puffing up his cheeks and blowing out a breath as he counts on his fingers. He holds up two peace signs. "Four 'n three 'n a half quarts. Let's see…" His brow furrows in concentration. "M' birthday is…April Fools."

"Mm," Shirou nods. "Okay, can you tell me why you're here, in Japan?"

He shrugs. "Don't know that…'m just here."

Shirou's brow furrows. "Any family you need to be with?"

"Nope…" He looks to Shirou then, a deep seed of fear hidden in the new curiosity in his deep, blue eyes as he regards the redhead with a pout. "Can I stay with Mama, mister? I like 'er."

Shirou blinks, but smiles softly, awkwardly, scratching his jaw. "Why are you calling her Mama?"

Kei frowns again and Shirou winces. "'Cause, she helped me." He stops, looking back at the owl-blinking blonde at his side before brightening and looking back to Shirou. "We look 'like, too."

"Well, you've got me there…but did you ask her if it was okay?"

The boy's face melts. "Don't need to, do I?"

"Well—"

"I mean…if she didn't want me, she could just a…" He ticks off on his fingers. "Walked 'way, 'nored me, or tol' me to go find my mommy, like all…the others. So…she wants me, then…don't she?"

"Um…w-well…yeah…I guess." Shirou stumbles over his words, but looks to Saber more than Kei as he talks.

_What do you think, Saber?_

_I find it odd. I never raised a family in life, but…if it makes him feel safer with us, I have no real objections. I will simply need to adjust._

Shirou smiles at them both at that. "I think she'd be happy to be your new mom, Kei. After all, who can argue that logic?" _Thank you, Saber._

Saber returns the small smile. _You are welcome, Shirou._

"Yes! Woo-hoo!" Kei brightens again, almost immediately turning and tackling Saber into another hug while laughing in glee.

Saber's balance wavers but she manages to stay upright. "Well, now, Kei-chan…ano…that is…did…you need anything?"

He blinks. "Oh yeah…" He separated himself from her again before turning back to Shirou with a small smile and pleading eyes, earlier animosity seemingly forgotten. "Hey, mister, can I get some food? I can't 'member the last time I ate somethin' yummy!"

"Ah, you can just call me Shirou, Kei-kun…and sorry, but all I can give you is a snack." Seeing the boy's pout, Shirou hastily adds. "But don't worry; I'll make a great breakfast tomorrow for every…Oh, right…Hey, Kei, there are going to be two more ladies here tomorrow. I want you to be nice to them, okay?"

The boy purses his lips in response. "Who?"

"Well, there's a woman with brown hair, and she's called Taiga. Then, there's a girl with purple hair. She's called Sakura. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Mm-hmm," He gives a bobbing nod. "Brown hair is Tiger and purr-pole hair is Sak'ra."

"Ah, no, Kei; call the one with brown hair Taiga, _Taiga_, okay?"

Kei blinks. "What's the diff-rinse?"

"Uh…" Shirou scratches his head. "Well…can you say 'Fuji-nee'?"

"Fiji-nee?"

Shirou sighs, offering a nervous chuckle. "Close enough."

Tomorrow was definitely going to be a rough day.

"So, what's your name, miss?" Kei asks, finally noticing Rin starring at him with interest.

Rin smiles at the boy's politeness, if better late than never. "I'm Rin."

"Rin-chan, do you live here too?"

"No, I'm a friend of…Shirou's. I'll be staying here a little while with my…friend. I'll introduce him to you tomorrow if you like, okay?"

"What's his name?"

"Archer."

"Why isn't he here now?"

"He's asleep. It is very late, after all."

"Oh, okay. Is he nice?"

"Well…not exactly, but he's not mean either. You'll see."

_Right Archer?_

_As long as he won't cause me trouble and annoy me, I'll do my job fine._

_He's four. You do realize what four-year-olds are like, right?_

_I'll lock him in a room somewhere if I have to._

_You'd better not! He doesn't trust us enough as it is!_

Her Servant's sigh reverberates in his head. His thoughts as the connection cuts unintentionally mirror his past-self's.

Tomorrow was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, the prologue is done. I know a lot didn't happen here, but what did you think?


	3. Friend of the Enemy & Enemy of My Ally

Disclaimer: IDO (I don't own) FSN!

* * *

><p>Saber woke to the dim interior of her room and an empty futon. Laughter drifting down the hall and the muted sounds of cooking and other noises alerted her to where her charge and Master were. Quickly getting dressed in the clothes Shirou had given her last night; an old hoodie and jeans Shirou could no longer wear, she decided to see what the two were doing.<p>

Walking into the living room, she immediately spotted Kei at the table, eyes glued to the television, which displayed some children's show. Shirou was busy cooking in the kitchen, already dressed in the same brown coat and pants he'd worn during her summoning underneath a blue apron, though cleaned and sewn up. Rin, in a yellow nightgown, was looking through the open refrigerator. If she wasn't mistaken, she smelled hamburgers.

"Mama!" Kei was the first to notice her presence, quickly tangling himself with her legs as he grinned to put the sun to shame. "Morning Mama! Shirou kept his promise!"

"Good morning Kei. You are up early." Saber couldn't help but smile, remembering just how the boy had nuzzled into her side, cuddling her before they'd gone to sleep the night before.

"Yeah! I smelled food and got up. Hey, Mama, did you know that Shirou's got a dojo? A dojo! It's giant too! I can tell just from lookin' at it! Can you teach me to fight, well, can ya?"

Saber blinked, head swimming from the speed with which the child fired words. "We'll see. You might be too young, Kei."

"Awww…really?" Saber simply nodded, and he sat back down, dejected. "That sucks!" Everyone chuckles, Rin having just drained a glass of milk before putting the carton back in the fridge. The doorbell's ring garters everyone's attention. "Who's that, Shirou?"

Shirou quickly shuts off the stove and turns from the cooking beef patties and boiling veggies. "That must be Sakura. Tohsaka, Saber, stay here."

The redhead quickly jogs to the door, opening it with a smile to reveal a grocery-bearing, violet-haired girl. "Good morning, senpai."

"Hi, Sakura, come on in. Breakfast is almost done, actually."

The girl blinks as she steps in and removes her shoes. "Really? You must have been up early senpai."

Shirou laughs sheepishly. "Well, we've had a busy night."

"We?"

"Uh…you'll see. Just promise me you'll give me a chance to explain, okay?"

"O-Okay…s-senpai."

* * *

><p>"So Kei-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Sakura asked as they all sat down at the table, loaded with piping hot food.<p>

The little boy makes a show of tilting his head up and blinking wide, innocent eyes. "Hmmm…I dunno. There's lots of stuff to be."

Sakura gives a bright smile. "I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you choose, Kei-chan."

He grins toothily, resting his hands at the back of his head with a blush coloring his cheeks. "Thank you, Sak'ra-chan!"

_This kid…is really good. _Shirou and Rin think, watching with sweat-drops across from the two. _He should be an actor._

The purple-haired girl had immediately been won with an onslaught of charm from the younger blonde, gushing over him ever since, and even making him the 'taste-tester'. The boy soaked up every second of attention.

He'd done such a good job that Sakura didn't really question either of the other girls' stories, at least, not too deeply.

Just as all seemed peaceful, the thudding of footsteps growing closer from down the hall alerted Shirou and Sakura to the presence of Fuyuki's Tiger. Sure enough…

"Shirou~! Sakura~! I'm ready for breakfa~st—Uh!" Big, brown eyes froze, blinking languidly as they took in the very full living room. "Shirou…why are there so many people here?"

Shirou gulped. Judging from her tone, now the game of life and death began. "Well…you see…"

Kei looks between the starring woman and the scared-stiff redhead before flashing a wide grin, giggling. "Hey, Shirou, I thought you said your sissy was a grown-up. She's only, like, a whole year older than you!"

* * *

><p>Archer growled as he felt the eyes of that boy boring into his skull for the millionth time as he lined up another shot with his projected bow. Damn it. It had been like this for almost an hour. With a sigh, the Servant of the Bow lowered his titular weapon and glared over his shoulder. Once again, the half of the peaking face that studied him from the open back porch's door gave a startled squeak before hastily disappearing.<p>

Archer groaned, rolling his eyes. Enough was enough.

Kei blinked as Archer vanished where he stood. "Where'd he—?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is rude?"

"AHH!" Kei would have turned around if the man in red had not picked him up by the back of his oversized shirt, leaving him dangling at arm-length like a mobile, no matter how much he thrashed. "Hey! I didn't do nothin'! Put me down! Lemme go, you big meanie! How'd you even do that, huh?!"

"SHUT UP!" Well, the bellow had the effect of making the kid shut his mouth, the small body curling up like a kitten when held by the back of the neck. Archer huffs, plopping the brat down in front of the living room TV after kicking the door closed behind him. "Honestly, I don't have time for this. I have better things to do than play babysitter to some brat, and I'm certainly in no mood OR shape to do so regardless."

"Hey! Who'd you think ya are, Mr. Mean?" Kei sniffs, glaring up at the rude man in offense as he stands, his fists balled tight at his sides. He's cut off by a bundle of clothes being tossed in his face, the sneak attack knocking him on his butt.

"I won't say this again, so listen up; I don't care what Rin says, and I'm not putting up with you being under my feet. My job is to guard this place. That's it. I'm not feeding you, I'm not bathing you, and I'm not entertaining you. So long as you don't break anything or do anything stupid, I won't punish you either, Shut up, put those on, and watch some stupid show or something."

By the time Kei got the offending garments out of his face his 'guardian' was already gone. The boy sticks out his tongue at the air. "What's his prob'em? It ain't a crime to stare at somebody, is it?"

Looking down at his lap, the boy discovers a long-sleeve, black t-shirt, white socks, black jeans, and underwear. Shrugging with a raised brow, the blonde promptly stands, strips, and redresses, brightening when he finds his new clothes all fit perfectly.

"Rin-chan must 'a had that grump get 'em for me." He says to know one in particular. He frowns realizing he really is alone, remembering just why it was only him and the man called Archer, who Rin said was her uncle.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do ya mean you're leavin'?"<em>

_Six words. Shirou knew it would be those six words that would be his downfall._

_Kei's lower lip jutted out and quavered, those big, drowning eyes were filled with tears, dangerously threatening to spill. It wasn't just full-on Sad Puppy Dog Face; it was flat-out heart-wrenching, genuine sadness. Damn it all, why? What superpowers did this kid possess?_

"_M…Mama…" Before anyone could say anything, the tears were already falling in fat, round drops down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to blink them away._

* * *

><p>Kei bit his lip, glaring at the carpet with burning eyes as he sniffed. <em>I'm not goanna cry. I'm not goanna cry. I'm not goanna cry. Big boys don't cry! I'mma big boy!<em>

He'd lunged for his mama's legs, but she just wouldn't stay. He still didn't know what he'd done wrong, but why else would Mama be gone for the whole day? The biggest question was; how big of an apology did he need to give her, and how?

_My job is to guard this place. That's it._

Kei blinked, rubbing his chin as Archer's words echoed in his head. "So he's not watchin' me…?"

An idea.

Kei smiles, and if Archer _was _there, he'd have paled at how closely it resembled Rin's. "Well, then he won't miss me if I leave~"

* * *

><p>"And that's why I sneaked out, Illya-chan. What 'bout yerself?" He concludes, popping the last bite of taiyaki in his mouth.<p>

"Hmmm," Ruby red eyes blink back at him, their legs swinging in idleness side by side on the park bench as they watch the sparse snowflakes fall from the grey sky. Illya shrugs with a childish giggle. "The same reason, I guess. Only my maids usually do a really good job of watching me."

"Ha, must be cool to live in a huge cast-all with peeps to boss 'n butlers to do what-eves."

"Mm-hmm, definitely!" Illya nods, taking the last bite of her taiyaki, which Kei had convinced a vendor to give them. "But, it's even better that I got to have fun with you, Kei-kun! I've never had a kid for a friend, even if you are a lot younger than me!"

"Really? How old are ya?"

"I'm eighteen, well, almost nineteen."

Kei's eyes go wide and he jerks back as if she'd moved to hit him. "What?! No way, you're lyin'! You'd be older than Shirou, 'n Rin…'n Mama! And they're…well…almost _grown-ups_! There's no way!"

Illya looks over at him with a pout. "Is too! I was born sick, so I don't age like normal kids, dummy! My grandfather said it would be impossible for me to grow anymore, even!"

"Wait…" The boy's jaw drops. "You're stuck like—like _this_…for-eves?" Illya nods, sadness causing her eyes to shine. "That _sucks_! So not fair!"

Illya gives a bitter scoff. "I know, but it's not like I can do anything about it; I was born this way."

Kei stares at her for awhile, scratching the back of his head in thought. Finally he sighs at length, half-twisting so he faces her. He limply lays his hand on top of hers in a lame gesture of comfort. "Well…'s there anythin' _I _can…ya know…do 'bout it?"

Illya looks between their hands and his face, completely dumbfounded and surprised, for what feels a million heartbeats. Then, she smiles, and, before Kei has time to protest, throws her around his neck with a squeal of glee.

"Wha—Hey, I—!"

"Thank you, Kei-kun! Illya hopes we can always be friends, and that should be more than enough! Will you be my friend, pleeeeaaaase?"

Kei gives her a light shove, his face scrunched in disgust as he sticks out his tongue before frantically beginning to wipe his clothes. "Ewwww~! Eww, Eww, Eww! Cooties! Ah, man, icky! Icky nasty! Now I'mma need a cootie shot! I don't like shots! I tol' ya; no huggies! Huggies from girls mean cooties 'n cooties mean shots! Eww…wait, I mean ouch! Shots hurt!"

Illya huffs, crosses her arms. And rolls her ruby eyes. "Oh, come on! Cooties aren't real, you big baby!"

"Are so! And if boys get cooties, they die, or _worse_!"

Illya raises a brow. "What could be worse than dying?"

"We turn _into _girls!" He shudders and gags at the mere thought.

Illya glowers, puffing out her cheeks and stomping the air with a foot. "Do you want to be my friend or not?!"

"Of _course_ I do!" Kei actually stops in his efforts to wipe away the cooties, blinking at her as if the answer were the most obvious in the world, his mouth partially askew. He pauses, shooting her a warning glare. "But _no _huggies."

Illya groans and throws up her hands, her eyes cast to the sky. "Fine! I promise I won't hug you _ever again_! Ha—?"

A loud, deep rumble echoes across the air, and Illya gasps.

Kei looks at her, face melting with confusion and worry. "Illya-chan?"

The white-haired girl quickly hops down from the bench."I gotta go! Berserker is waking up!"

"Ah! Hey, wait! Illya—"

"Be here tomorrow, okay?!" She calls. With that, she vanishes from his sight around the corner.

"Illya!" He waits a few minutes, but when it's clear she isn't coming back, he slumps in his seat. That was _two _people that had left him all alone today. "Who's Burs-car, anyway? Her butler?"

He sits there, in deep thought as he watches the grey, motionless sky. Suddenly, his eyes widen, a shiver running down his spine in fear as realization-mixed horror dawns on his face. One question comes to his mind as he pales.

"…How do I get home?" All he remembered was crossing a really big bridge, but he couldn't even remember where _that_ was at, much less Shirou's house, but the next thought to cross his mind has him shivering. "…I am goanna be in sooo much troubles…"

* * *

><p>"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE, WHAT COULD HAVE <strong>HAPPENED <strong>TO YOU?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?!"

Kei tried, uselessly, to wipe the streaming waterfall of snot and tears on his already sopping wet sleeve, his face bright-red as his mother's shouts shook the very walls. Every breath he took was a mere hiccup, any words incomprehensible, not that Saber cared; she was too _angry _to care. Meanwhile, Sakura and Shirou were watching them both, in fear of Saber and worry for Kei, while Fujimura-sensei having long since claimed a corner to hide from the raging beast that was currently the five-foot, blonde girl.

"If you didn't need it, I would make you go without dinner! I want you in your room, now!" She finished, her voice finally lowering to a, more or less, tolerable level of outrage.

Kei wasted no time complying, scrambling so frantically that he tripped more than walked out of the room. His howling sobs were heard even after his footsteps had faded, not quieting until the opening and slamming of a tatami door was heard.

Finally, Saber sighs, mechanically lowering her body to sit at the table, muscles still tense as pale, slender fingers worked to massage the deep creases out of her forehead by rubbing her temples. "Perhaps we have made a grievous misjudgment, Shirou."

The redhead grunts. "I agree, but I don't think it's as bad as it seems, Saber."

He is silenced by his Servant's glare. "He left the premises with absolutely no difficulty, Shirou! What if he was abducted while walking clear to the other side of the town?"

Saber goes on after opening their mental-link. _Worse yet, he contacted Illyasviel. It is highly likely that she is aware of his connection to us now! What if she decides to take him hostage should they meet again, and who is to say she would not have done so this time, if it struck her as appropriate?_

Shirou holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm not saying that all that isn't bad, it is, but there's a way to fix this without shipping him off somewhere."

Saber scowls, but nods for him to continue. "And what would you suggest?"

He breathes a sigh of relief, offering her a sheepish smile. "Look; I think it's a pretty safe bet to say that the only reason he snuck out was to see you. Otherwise, how would that cop have known he wanted to go to school?"

"I see your logic, but that cannot be the only—"

"Let me finish. I think you should stay home with him."

"But that is ridiculous, Shirou! I am here to keep you safe, and I cannot do so unless I am with you!"

"His safety should be top priority, Saber; I couldn't care less about me right now."

Saber blinks at him, mouth partially open. "Shirou…"

_Besides, _He adds mentally, wisely, with Taiga and Sakura still present. _Even if there was trouble, which there shouldn't be in a crowded place in the daytime. I have Rin to back me up. Sure, she isn't a Servant, but she's still my ally, and a pretty tough magus. I should be fine. If worse comes to worst, I could always use my command seals, right? And, if it'll make you feel better, I could even keep tabs with you, you know, uh, with this mental-talking stuff…_

Saber glares at the tabletop, considering the matter and its evidence. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, she gives a slight nod. "Very well, I can see there is no talking you out of this. Be sure to remain safe."

_But you must promise me that you will alert me at the slightest sin of danger, and summon me should it be at all necessary._

Shirou nods. "I promise."

_But what would you do about Kei if that happened. We can't exactly take him into a fight, but we can't leave him by himself either._

"Archer is still here." She points out. "I am sure Rin can persuade him to more properly do his job after today's events."

_In the case of such an emergency, I shall leave Kei with him, but only if you truly think it best for me to remain here._

Shirou smiles to assure here. "You saw the school for yourself, Saber. It's completely safe."

The blonde let out a noncommittal hum, wanting to argue that what was safe one day could be a deathtrap the next. She decided against it, instead deciding to help Sakura set the table.

* * *

><p>"Kei-kun? Are you hungry?" Rin opened the door adjoining Shirou's and his rooms quietly, a plate of food and chopsticks in hand.<p>

None of them had heard a sound from the boy in an hour, and Rin had decidedly volunteered to bring him food. In part because they all knew he was scared of Saber right now, but also because she, by extension of Archer, was partially responsible for what happened, and she needed to apologize. She found the boy curled into a ball in the corner, his eyes red and dry as his gaze flickered briefly to her.

"Kei-kun," Rin felt a pang of pity, setting the food aside as she knelt in front of him offering a small smile. The boy looked up, but his eyes made her shiver. Empty. Broken. Nothingness. "Kei-kun… Kei, are you alright?"

"I'mma bad boy; I made my mommy mad. I'mma bad boy; I made my mommy mad. I'mma bad boy; I made my mommy mad." His tone was listless, robotic, and he was speaking in English. Rin felt her heartbeat pick up as she stared at him with wide eyes.

The magus clad in red and black grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kei, answer me. Are you okay?"

He ignored, or maybe, answered her. "I'mma bad boy…Mommy will send me away now. Mommy always sends me away...Go away...Go away...Go away..."

"What…? Kei, I thought you said you don't re—"

"Who's Kay? What're you sayin', miss?" He was still speaking in English, his eyes still glazed.

"Nani? Kei, stop joking!"

"I don't s…'stand…you. M'name's…Gabe…"

He pitched forward into Rin's arms, collapsing in a seizure.


	4. The Stranger Inside

Disclaimer: Fate Stay Night belongs to Type Moon and co.

* * *

><p>He groaned as the world flooded his eyes in a blinding light, struggling against the bonds he felt hold him. Everything hurt, but his head felt like someone stuck a flaming needle through the front of it.<p>

_The bitch must have chained me to the bed again…_The thought floated absently through his head as he tugged violently at the straps holding his wrists. Then, some voices, new ones, made him stop in pure confusion, somehow registering through the haze of pain.

"_Kei…Watashi no koe ga kikoe masuka?"_

"_Kei-kun…"_

"_Oi, Kei,_ _me wo samasu."_

"What…the fuck?" He didn't understand them. He didn't make these people. He wouldn't make someone he didn't understand, so why were these people here? "Don't know...you…Get out...Get out...Go...away..."

Then, the world snapped into focus from the waves of rolling, liquid light that were washing over him as spots danced before his eyes, and one word came to mind.

_Hospital...fucking fantastic. Wonder how the folks landed me here _this_ time...assholes. They must have done a real number. No-brainer why it hurts so damn much. Damn it._

"_Kei, Mama __no koko ni." _Another of the strange voices spoke, and three thoughts came up, much to the protesting of his head.

_Her voice...That's not the bitch. Why is she calling me that? Why's this lady calling herself…?_

The voice was beautiful. The voice was warm and...something. He'd never heard anything like it. Yet, as the overhead, fluorescent light on the ceiling glared in his face, he just couldn't focus on it.

Everything hurt. Drugs. He needed drugs. Maybe they had those little white pills he always stole from the med cabinet. Those worked great; he could never feel anything but blissful after popping a handful.

"Kare wa me wo samashidesu. Kei-chan, do no yō ni kanjite iru?" Suddenly, the god-awful light was blocked by a face that he realized matched the warm woman's voice. He still didn't understand a word she said, but the blonde with deep green eyes...seemed relieved. That...didn't seem right. Why was a complete stranger glad to see him?

"Are you...saying Japanese?" He finally asked, belatedly realizing his throat felt as though it had been out of commission for forever.

The blonde's eyebrows arched, then furrowed, and she opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and tried again. Another voice, one he could understand, spoke up from somewhere before the blonde could utter a sound.

"You...don't understand Japanese, Kei-chan? But you were speaking with fluency only yesterday.

The blonde moved aside as footsteps crossed the room, and an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes replaced her, looking even more confused.

"I'm not Kei...Idiot, speak up..." He grimaces, hearing the one voice he only ever expected to hear in his head mutter at a barely passable whisper as a name went with the face he'd never heard or seen. "...Fiji-nee…? You've gotta be sayin' it wrong, you dumbass."

The woman glares. "Kei-chan! Don't talk in such an ugly way!"

He narrows his eyes. "I'm. Not. Kei. And who the fuck are you? I talk how I want!" Suddenly, the air becomes thick. Anger, tension. Nothing near what he'd felt before, but he can still see the fire in her eyes. He blinks, face slipping into a blank mask. When she doesn't strike him a second later, he lifts a brow. "Well?"

"...Gabe…" A new understandable, accented, voice speaks up, and the tension disappears. The voice gets more confident. "Is your name Gabe?"

He blinks again, debating answering as he hears Kei speak up again. "...Yeah...are you Rin?"

"I am." He can hear the smile in Rin's voice. "Can you tell me where Kei went?"

"Gabe…?" The brown-haired lady repeated above him.

"...No."

The room goes silent. "Eh?"

Gabe growls. He wasn't in the mood to put up with questions. His lips form a sneer. "Deaf much? I said no."

"Demo...Why? Do you not know-?"

"Fuck you; that's why. L—!"

This time, he felt it. The hit jarred his head to the side, and he felt his temple throb, gritting his teeth. It was an open-handed slap. It stung, but he'd been knocked out with a punch from a fist the size of his head before. He looks up to see the brown-haired woman's nostrils flaring.

"Wha—?!"

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY!"

Pain. Hot. Lava flooding his head. He felt the bones sliding as if it would fall off. The sirens blared in his head, and he let something warm slide down his lip and chin. "AAAAAHHH—Go...God damn...rrraghh!"

He heard shouts, he felt hands touch him, but he was too wrapped up in pain, the ringing was too loud. His head was going to explode…Then...nothing.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you all waiting, I'm Dr. Yoriko. What happened?" The doctor was brisk in his stride, young-looking face grave. He carried a half-inch-thick manilla folder in his hand.<p>

"He woke up, and said he wasn't who we thought he was." Shirou began, tiredly rubbing his eyes. It was nearing eleven o' clock.

"His demeanor, dialect, everything was different." Rin joined in. "He said he didn't seem to know us, but he remembered my name. He answered to Gabe."

"He was using foul language. I didn't think a four-year-old could speak in such a way!" Taiga growled.

"Mmh...well, that's because you may not have been talking to Kei-kun…" the doctor muttered, opening the folder and flipping a few pages.

"N-Nani? Not talking to Kei-kun?" Taiga parrots. "That's ridiculous! A four-year-old isn't that good of a liar and I know who I allow into my charge's home! He was acting like—!" Realization seemed to wash away the anger. "...A completely...different person."

Dr. Yoriko nodded, glancing at the folder. "Yes, according to the MRI we did to ensure there was no brain damage. we found a benign tumor growing against his frontal lobe. His brainwave activity is erratic, but his oxygen-levels and system-functions are all at one-hundred percent. Although, I would like to ask...the state of his body's malnourishment—"

"I found him that way when I took him in, doctor." Saber finally spoke, her tone as clipped as the doctor's. "I was feeding him properly for the few weeks I was able to keep him at my home, but my family took none too kindly to the idea of him. That was when I left for Japan to seek refuge with an old family friend, but instead found Shirou, his son. Overall, it has only been a month total since he began to properly eat." She turns to him, her voice changing, laced with curiosity and concern. "How long would you say it would be until he is healthy in that regard?"

"Ah...I would say anywhere from six months to a year, Miss…"

"You may call me Saber, Dr. Yoriko."

"Saber-san, then. Yes, six months to a year. Try not to overfeed him, and don't be worried if he is a little underweight for his age after he is better. With the severity of the condition, he's bound to be a bit set back."

"Yes...thank you." Saber turned back to the unconscious boy in the bed with a carefully constructed mask of indifference.

"Mm?" The doctor stepped next to her to examine Kei. He carefully touched the Kleenex stuffed up his nose. "What happened with this?"

"His nose began to bleed, and he then relapsed into a fainting spell as he screamed." Saber answered. "Am I to assume that it must have something to do with...the tumor?"

Yoriko nodded. "The tumor is pressing against his frontal lobe, causing headaches and nosebleeds if his brain has any external or environmental damage. However, the more serious issue seems to be this emergent alter-persona."

"Alter-persona? You mean he has DID?" Rin asked, settling into her thinking-pose.

"D-I-D?" Shirou scratched his head as Rin's gaze shifted to him.

"It stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder. It used to be called Multiple Personality Disorder, but after research concluded that not only personality traits changed in the personas, they changed the name. Several things can differ from persona to persona; hand-dominance, tastes in food, even intelligence-levels and academic performances, things thought only to be genetic. The real telltale sign, though, is the different names."

"Names?" Shirou parroted. "You mean like…?"

"Yes, like how we thought that he was Kei, yet he answers now to Gabe. He's a different person from the Kei we know. And the way to tell which the true, or 'host', personality of the body is, is typically awareness of the other personas' presences, because the persona will think _they _are real."

The doctor nods. "Yes, but it is hard to say which is the host and which is a fabrication based on that alone, or if there is more than one persona. Can you tell me what happened before he went into a seizure?" The explanation was shared by Rin and Saber. Then, Shirou joined in that Saber would be with him from now on. "I see...The cause was most likely a shock to his system, then, and the alter personality collapsed. He must have been pushed out to compensate for the host's poor condition. This would also explain why he acted so unaffected by his body's state."

"You mean he was mentally-blocking out the weakness of his body's starvation by making Kei think there was nothing wrong? A self-inflicted placebo effect?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"This is incredibly common among DID patients, and the leading reason for a persona's creation; so that the host can protect themselves from some harmful affliction that they have no control over otherwise. I'd say that his parents must have done a real number on him, which explains why Gabe was so aggressive to you all."

"So is Gabe the real personality?" Taiga asked, eyes narrowing in distaste at that.

The doctor shook his head. "We can only tell after he wakes up, depending on who he is."

"Thank you, doctor."

Yoriko smiled as he turned to the blonde. "You're welcome, Saber-san. To be safe, we'll keep him for a 24-hour observation period and see what a few more tests will tell us."

She nods. The doctor leaves as the room falls silent, Shirou's eyes focused on the conflicting emotions in the emerald eyes of his Servant. "Saber...are you okay?"

The blonde licks her lips. "I...think it is best...if he goes elsewhere, Shirou.

"What…?" The redhead's eyes widen.

"He needs proper treatment and an environment that can properly handle him...I should have refrained from bringing him to you."

"What are you talking about, Saber? He needs us now more than ever!"

"Saber-chan is right, Shirou."

"Fuji-nee…?"

"You all have school to think about, not to mention that we have no idea if he really does have family that's looking for him back in England and if he just lied to Saber!"

"But—!"

"I've called Grandfather. He'll be here soon to see if he can't do something to find out who his relatives are." Her tone left as much room for argument as her glare, and Shirou sighed.

"He trusts us, we can't just put him into some system when he's got this DID crap! What if Kei or this Gabe kid lashes out, not to mention whatever else could be lurking in his head? If something happens to him like that, it'll be our fault because we handed him over!"

"And what do you think we could do that would be any better, Shirou?! He might trust us, but that doesn't mean that—!"

"If you will excuse me," All eyes land on Saber. "I think I would like a moment alone with…my son."

* * *

><p>The room went solemnly quiet. The brown-haired harpy bidding a goodbye and saying they would be 'right outside' if his 'mother' needed them. The door closed.<p>

"We are alone, young one."

"Lucky I didn't slip back into a coma. That Fiji-nee sure can holler, and the fucking doc sure was slow." He muttered looking at her with a glare.

To his surprise, the blonde lady smiled…gently. "So you're still Gabriel, I see."

"And you can actually talk so it isn't stupid babble to me. We're both full of surprises."

"Yes…so was it you or Kei whom I rescued the night before?"

"I don't know who you are, that should answer that stupid question."

The blonde raised a stiff eyebrow. "I see."

"I'm not goanna tell you my life story, lady. Stop fishin' and save yourself the time."

Her smile was back. "Oh? Is that so?" He nodded once. "That is fine, then."

His eyes narrowed. "So, we're playing head games now, huh?"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Sure, Blondie." He rolled his eyes.

Blondie looked offended and defensive as she looked at him with the beginnings of an irritated glower. "I do not need to…fish; I already know a sufficient amount about you, Gabriel."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Alright, I'll bite. Fill me in on who I am."

"Very well," She blinked at him, clearly not appreciating his sarcasm. "I suppose I should begin with the obvious; Kei is a mental fabrication you created to protect yourself from the obvious abuse you have suffered at the hands of your original caretakers. You yourself have been hardened and perhaps wizened by such an experience, but, now that you have escaped from torment, you are choosing to let Kei prevail as the dominant character so you may hide from the rest of the world. That is because you think most, if not all people, will treat just as poorly, or even worse." Here, she looked at him with clear pity in her softened gaze.

He glared at her, his lips curled into a twistedly-hateful sneer. "Fuck you, bitch."

"I want to help you, Gabriel." She said softly.

He tried to roll over, only to remember that his wrists and ankles were restrained. Instead he turned his head in the opposite direction and closed his eyes. "Go to Hell."

"I have been, and I can plainly see that you have as well, Gabriel."

"I was born in Hell, lady, and now I'm out; end of story."

She was quiet for a moment. "That may be, but you will always remember, won't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Behind him, Saber gave the ghost of a bitter smile. "I find that hard to believe."

"I don't care."

Saber fell silent again. In truth, she wasn't entirely sure why she was trying so hard to talk to him. Certainly, she cared for, well Kei, but that was the same reason she'd already resolved that it was for the best to send him somewhere for help, the help he needed. Saber had never been the best at reading people and their emotions, but something was…telling her that she and the boy now lying in the bed before her were the same, despite the vast differences they clearly exhibited.

That gave her resolve to continue, though she didn't know how, and what came out of her mouth as a result surprised her. "I apologize for your confinement, but we were unaware if you would have another convulsive fit. I cannot remove them, but would you like me to loosen the restraints for you?"

She was met with silence.

"Gabriel?"

It took only a moment to realize that he'd slipped back into the darkness of sleep, strength still lost. Sighing to herself, she watched as his breathing even and deepened, counting the falls and rises of his chest. She did not know for how long she sat there, lost in her reflections, but the soft creak of the room's opening door alerted her to another presence, and she immediately rose to look at the door.

Who stepped through the doorway was not someone she expected, but someone she remembered.

The years had been kind to the elderly man, who still walked with regal pride, back as straight as a metal rod despite the cane that rhythmically tapped the white tiled floor. His once-sterling hair was now white at the sides and cut shorter, his face sporting a few new wrinkles. He looked hardly any different, like he had stood still as the time moved forward ten years. She had only met him once, but there was no mistaking that face, and if the look in those pupils-less, white eyes staring back at her was any clue, he remembered her as well.

"Hello, Raiga-san."

"Saber…I'll be damned." The old man murmured, open-mouthed. "I didn't think I would see you again after Kiritsugu died five years ago."

The blonde nodded. "I am surprised to see you as well. I did not think Taiga was of such close relation to you."

He smiled kindly. "Yes, my youngest granddaughter." He paused, face falling. "You have grown weaker, Servant of the Sword. Your presence is unmistakable, but…"

Again, Saber nodded, remembering just how much alarm she had experienced when first meeting the man. "Shirou is not the Master his father was, hardly a mage, in fact."

It was Raiga's turn to nod. "Maybe not, but he has a great heart…Is that the boy, behind you there?"

She immediately stepped to the side to allow him access to the still sleeping child. Raiga quickly stepped forward, reaching one frail, work-worn hand to gently turn the boy's face as he reached the bedside. The old man's eyes widen, drawing a sharp intake of air.

"What is the matter?" Saber's piercing gaze immediately began searching his face from beside him.

"It can't be…"

"Raiga," She repeated.

"Gabriel…What is he doing here? I wasn't expecting him until spring…"

Saber's eyes widened as she felt her blood freezing. "You know him?"

"He's my great-grandson, Gabriel Kay Blackwell."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! I'm not dead, I promise! I've just been really, really busy. On the incredibly bright side A) I'm BACK! B) I ACED ALL OF MY MIDTERMS! :D :D :D *Does happy dance* I know it's late, but happy holidays everyone! Reviews are very much appreciated (please?).

P.S. I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger (again…what is this, like, the third one?) but I just can't help myself. I PROMISE it won't take a year to update next time; my life is just craaaazy, but I think the storm has calmed…hopefully.


End file.
